Impossible
by Akemi Spangler
Summary: Lilly Yoshino was adopted into the Cross family 3 years ago. In those 3 she's always harbored secret feelings for Senri Shiki. Poor, shy, Lilly. Will love be able to blossom between the two or will it whither like a dying rose; Impossible to form between the two? Crappy summary and title, I didn't know what to put. ShikiXOC I don't own VK or the OC, Rated M for lemon. Complete!
1. The OC, Lilly Yoshino Cross

Name: Lily Yoshino/Cross  
Basic information: was adopted by headmaster at age 13 when her parents were killed in a car crash.  
Age:16  
Sex: female  
Looks: has wavy dark brown hair(almost black), very dark red eyes, fair skinned, 5'0 in height, petite body but with curves in the right places and has an A cup bra size, her hair is down to her mid back in beautiful waves and is very pretty in looks.  
Personality: she is shy, very kind, sarcastic at times, gullible, serious at times, embarrassed very easily, and blushes a lot.  
Clothing: she normally wears the academy uniform but when she isn't she wears brown combat boots, tight black skinny jeans, and a black tank top that shows a little bit of cleavage under a tan leather jacket. Her hair tied up in a half pony tail.  
Race: human  
Crush: Shiki Senri  
Friends: Yuuki, Zero, Aido, Kain  
Sun or moon dorms: sun dorms  
Day or night class: day class  
Family: Yuuki (adoptive sister) Zero (adoptive brother) Headmaster (adoptive father)  
Likes: reading, snow and cold weather, the anime hakuouki, drawing, hanging with Aido, kendo (Japanese sword fighting).  
Dislikes: perverts, warm weather, sunlight, being yelled at, the Kyaa monsters known as the day class girls.  
Do you know about vampires: yes  
Are you a perfect: yes  
If yes than what weapon: a dagger that turns in a katana with a blood read handle and saccarb. The things tight with a leather strap on her left hip.  
Background: she knows about vampires when she was attacked by one when she was in the hospital and thus being adopted by headmaster.  
Your thoughts on:  
YUUKI: I live my sister, especially when we watch hakuouki.  
ZERO: a very understanding brother but I don't like it when he glares at me and when he disses my show hakuouki.  
HEADMASTER: very funny and makes me laugh I love him.  
KANAME: scary but he is kind when you get to know him better.  
ICHIJO: very happy boy and always brings me a new manga.  
KAIN: he makes me laugh very awesome sometimes treats me like a little sister.  
AIDO: my very best friend we hang out all the time I could practically live with him if I wanted. We have lots of sleepovers watching hakuouki and inuyasha.  
SHIKI: my crush.  
RIMA: never really talked to her before.  
ICHIRU: only one that actually likes hakuouki except for Yuuki, Ichijo, and Aido.  
RUKA: very scary person that says that it's a miracle that Aido found a friend.  
How long have they been at the academy: for  
three years.  
When they came to the academy: three years ago.  
Any specific reasons they went: by being adopted by the headmaster.  
Other information: She is an expert sword man and fighter.


	2. Too Shy For Comfort

**Here's my first request, EVER! I'm excited! I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters or plot line. I only own the plot to this fanfic and the character sheet that led to the creation of Lilly Yoshino/Cross. The character is doesn't belong to me either! She was created by someone else!**

* * *

"Normal"

_Thinking_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

"YOSHINO!" I woke up to the sound of my last name being screamed. I blinked at the teacher in front of me sleepily before looking around. Everyone's eyes were on me. It was so humiliating! I blushed crimson and slunk down in my seat slightly, making my dark brown hair cover my face.

"Well now that you're awake, wake up Cross and Kiryuu" he said grumpily. "How you three became prefects I'll never know. You're lazy and inconsiderate of those who want to learn." I wanted to tell him off but what could I say?

"_Oh sorry sir, we were up patrolling all night so that none of the vampires who make up the Night Class eat any of the Kyaa Monsters also known as these IDIOTIC FAN GIRLS from the Day Class who just LOVE to sneak out late at night and take pictures!"_

_Umm, yeah try again._ I thought as I gently shook Yuuki's shoulder and poked Zero's forehead until he grabbed my wrist and glared at me. It was then that I decided to do my infamous power nap. In other words, I fell asleep but kept my eyes open like a boss! I didn't move again until Zero wacked me over the head lightly with a book.

"Class is over Lily-chan." Yuuki told me. I nodded sleepily and followed her to the gates. If I wasn't awake when we got there, I was sure awake when the gates opened! The minute the gates opened it was like someone stepped on a chihuahua, recorded it, and Nightcored it! The Kyaa Monsters were so friggin loud I couldn't hear myself think! As always, Yuuki and I had trouble; Zero showed up late and terrorized his group, but then one particularly overzealous Aido fan pushed back at me.

"Out of the way damnit!" She yelled, shoving me by my shoulders and charging forward, screaming Aido's nickname "Idol". I fell backwards but was caught before I could hit the ground. I looked up, startled, only to find myself staring at Senri Shiki's blue-grey eyes.

"You ok?" He asked in his silky tenor voice, sending chills down my spine. I fought the shudders of pleasure that wanted to go through my body. At the sound of his voice I came out of my stupor and popped up out of his arms and bowed, turning bright red.

"Y-yes! Thank you Shiki-sempai!" I forced out past my embarrassment and quickly looked up to see Zero glaring at the Aido fan girl as Yuuki pulled her away to the Headmaster's office. He nodded and slunk back to Rima's side and grabbed another pocky stick to munch on. I sighed and gave myself a second to stare at his retreating figure before turning back to the Kyaa Monsters.

They looked slightly murderous but that changed to absolute fear when Zero put his hand on top of my head and pushed me back behind him slightly. I looked up at him once before plugging my ears with my fingers.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL MAKING A FUSS WITH ALL YOUR 'KYAA KYAA KYAA'?! WHO HAS TO WORK TO KEEP EVERYTHING IN ORDER HUH?! WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH THIS AND HAVE TO GET HALF TRAMPLED AND PUSHED OVER EVERY NIGHT?!" He yelled as they cringed at his loudness. "BACK TO YOUR DORMS! _**NOW!**_" I winced slightly at his volume but let him holler at them. He rarely gets such pleasures. When they left I unplugged my ears and he looked down at me.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded. "You know right? That it's not possible. You and him."

"I know." I replied, blushing in humiliation. "There's a line… one that I can't cross. No matter how much I want to." I looked back at the vague white blob of Night Class students, easily spotting Shiki's mahogany colored hair in miserable longing. Zero saw it and nodded in understanding.

"I'll start patrolling." I said, walking the border. He let me go, knowing I wanted to be alone. I made my way to the roof and looked at Shiki through the window for a few minutes before turning away.

I continued my patrol through the night, spotting two Night Class members outside by a tree. Our tree really. I broke into a slight run and leapt from the building top and right into Kain's arms, as usual.

"You really should stop that, Lilly-chan." He said. I felt his chest rumble as his baritone voice formed my name with slight difficulty. There's really no "L" sound in the Japanese language, it's replaced by the "R" sound usually but everyone prefers it with the "L" sound.

"I know, but you'll catch me when you're here so why should I?" I replied with a grin. Only Kain and Aido could cheer me up when I get in this kind of mood. They both rolled their eyes as Kain set me down. I craned my neck to smile up at him. He was so tall! 6'2" compared to my small 5' frame. Not that Aido was much better; just 3 inches shy of being 6'.

"Mou, Lilly-chan, why do you always trust Akatsuki to catch you? Why don't you ever trust me to catch you?" Aido demanded, glomping me with a pout. I rolled my eyes at his antics. I detested perverts, but as perverted as he is, it was hard to hate Aido. He had an air around him that drew me to him, much like Ichijo did. They were like the sunlight of the Night Class. Almost always cheerful and happy. They were magnets, constantly drawing me to them.

"Because you're a pervert, Aido." I said, squirming from his hold, I smiled at him anyway. He grinned back, bringing the sun back in the night, despite its lack of belonging, and tugged lightly on my hair.

"You're so strange, Lilly-chan." He stated. "You could pass so easily as a vampire if it weren't for the blood in your veins. Your eyes are such a dark red and your hair is nearly black as midnight. They contrast strangely with your porcelain skin. It's pretty."

I blushed heavily at his compliments. Aido would constantly compliment me for this very reason. It amused him that I was so easily embarrassed and blushed so often. He was always finding new ways to make me flush in humiliation. The good kind, though.

"Shut up Hanabusa." I muttered, much to his amusement. He laughed at my words.

"But it's true! Just because I say these things to embarrass you doesn't mean they aren't true."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied, all too conscious of my abnormal looks. "I swear Hanabusa, one day I'm going to slice you with my sword just to irritate you."

"Aw, you know you love me." He grinned at me again. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him again.

"Yes, but don't ask me why." I joked. "Get back to class you two. There's probably Kyaa Monsters in the woods waiting for an opportunity like this."

Aido protested but gave in when Kain and I both gave him death glares. Ever the graceful loser, he only pouted as Kain pulled him away and I left to go back to my patrol. Within the hour I was proved right when I spotted two of them. One the girl who pushed me earlier and her friend who was a Shiki fan. I ignored her for the most part, just instructing her back to her dorm before hauling Aido's crazy fan back to the Headmaster to deal with.

"Ahhh, my adorable Lilly-chan!" He said with a goofy grin, glomming onto me. I grinned back before pulling the other girl in front of me.

"Twice in one day that we've had trouble with her. I thought you would want to see her again." I told him, still smiling at his antics.

"Thanks Lilly-chan! You work so hard, take the rest of the night off." He instructed. "You need it."

"Arigato Goziamasu¹ Headmaster!" I said. I truly was exhausted. I walked into the room I had to myself out of sheer luck and barely got through brushing my teeth and changing into my fuzzy, dark blue sleep shorts and black tank top before collapsing on my bed. I was out before I hit the mattress.

* * *

**Arigato Goziamasu¹ Japanese for "thank you very much"**

**Woo! First request chapter, done! I shall reward myself by working on my own OC's story! YAYZ! I'm happy. If anyone else has an OC then PM me and I'll make one for ya, but I'll probably put it on hold until I finish this one. My own OC chappies can be rewards whenever I finish another chapter for someone else's OC request. I love you all my amazing readers! Also, some people are a little confused in the name aspect so I'll straighten it out a little. Senri, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa are all first names, not last. In Japan they introduce themselves last names first. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Just wanted to get that out there so I can avoid less confusion and stuff.**


	3. Dreaming

**Second Chapter of Impossible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, anything relating to VK, or the OC Lilly Yoshino/Cross.**

**Claimer: I own myself, and the plot of this fanfic… that's it. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Normal"

_Thinking/Dreams_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**Thanks Lilly-chan! You work so hard, take the rest of the night off." He instructed. "You need it."**_

"_**Arigato Goziamasu¹ Headmaster!" I said. I truly was exhausted. I walked into the room I had to myself out of sheer luck and barely got through brushing my teeth and changing into my fuzzy, dark blue sleep shorts and black tank top before collapsing on my bed. I was out before I hit the mattress.**_

* * *

_I ghosted quietly through the halls of the school and into the library. It was rare for anyone to be there, the perfect place for me. I made my way to the poetry section and scanned the selves. I was looking for a specific book; I would read it often when I came. I finally found it, of course at almost the top of the bookshelf, out of my reach._

_I jumped a few times, hoping I could get high enough to grab it, with no luck. I sighed and turned to go get a chair or step ladder when I ran into a warm body. It smelled vaguely of chocolate pocky and… blood?_

_I felt the body in front of me stretch up and heard a book slide off a self. I looked up, unsurprised to see Shiki in front of me. He looked down at me with a chocolate pocky in his mouth. I blushed a bright red and tried to back up but was trapped between him and the bookcase._

"_G-Gomenasai¹ Shiki-sempai," I squeaked out. "I wasn't watching where I was-" He put his free hand against my mouth to silence me before pulling it away so he could finish his pocky._

"_We're in a library." He said simply. I nodded and blushed furiously. Oh god how save me! How did I end up in this situation?_

"_Gomenasai Shiki-sempai," I tried again in a whisper. "I didn't know you were behind me, I'll be more careful next ti-"His lips pressed against mine and I froze in surprise before responding to his light, chaste kiss._

"_Hn. It's fine." He said before kissing me again. This kiss was different. There was an underlying hunger in it. I gasped and he used it to his advantage, quickly sliding his tongue in my mouth and exploring with it, rubbing it against mine. Our tongues fought for dominance, I pressed myself closer to him and vaguely heard the thud of the book falling to the floor before he pressed me harder against the bookcase. _

_I slid my arms around his neck. He grabbed the backs of my knees and wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned against his lips as I felt his hardness against me and tightened my grip on his hips, rubbing against him. He groaned my name and went down to suckle my neck. I whimpered and threw back my head to give him more access. He lightly scraped his fangs and I shuddered in pleasure._

"_Senri…" I whispered, giving him permission. He licked it gently while reaching a hand down in between us to stroke my most sensitive place. I whimpered again and bucked my hips. He slowly slid a hand in my panties and coated his fingers in my juices, making sure I felt everything, every movement against my skin before slowly sliding in his fangs, I gasped and bucked my hips as I felt his fingers sliding in too. Oh god it felt so good!_

I bolted upright in my bed, sweaty and aroused. I groaned and let my torso fall back against the bed and covered my eyes with my arm. It had felt so good. It felt so real. Why the hell couldn't it have been real? I glanced at the clock and sighed.

_Time to get up._ I thought, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I turned the water to cold and shocked my system awake before turning it to hot and scrubbed myself down. A single tear fell.

_Why couldn't it have been real?_ I shut off the water and quickly got dressed before going to the gates. Before I left, however, I noticed something.

_When did this book get here?_ I thought, and then shrugged, placing it in my bag to turn in later. _I probably just forgot I checked it out. Wouldn't be the first time._ When I got there Yuuki and Zero were there waiting for me.

"Hey Lilly-chan!" Yuuki called. I ran to catch up to them and we ran to the classroom, barely making it to class in time. As usual, the other two slept through all of our classes but this time I was awake and worked hard to get the notes down for the other two. By lunch I was absolutely exhausted!

I walked quickly down the halls, trying to avoid as many people as possible so I could turn in the book and get to lunch. It wasn't until afterwards when I was eating my onigiri that I realized; it was the same book from my dream.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

* * *

"C'mon guys. Let's get this whole Night Class stuff over with so we can get back to bed sooner." I yawned at them. Yuuki and I actually had a fairly easy time keeping the girls in line. The screaming was louder but no one tried to go after one of the Night Class members this time. I walked around the rooftops again, not bothering to check our tree. I knew they wouldn't be there tonight. Aido got in trouble with Kaname again.

It was mostly quiet, only the sounds of the night. I took a deep breath and relaxed. Tonight would hopefully be a cinch. It wasn't too long afterwards that I heard the scream. I ran in the direction of the sound and leapt from the rooftop to the tree, catching myself on a branch and swinging down to the ground. And pulling the katana out of the scabbard on my back.

A figure turned towards me, a Night Class student. The front of his uniform had blood droplets on it and there were smears of it on his face. He growled and held the girl tighter to his chest.

"Leave," He commanded me. I glared and went into a fighting stance. I couldn't let him continue to feed on the poor girl.

"Put her down and go to the Headmaster's office." I replied. He simply growled again, and propped her up gently on a tree before turning to me in a defensive crouch.

_Great,_ I thought. _He wants her as his mate. This is brilliant. Just brilliant._

We squared off; he never let me close to her. He was a fierce protector that was for sure. I didn't really want to attack him. I like to avoid conflict but feeding off of her was out of bounds. It wasn't until something started flinging at him that I realized we were no longer alone. It started leaving cuts on him. He would swipe at the thing, furiously trying to get it away from him. Whenever it came in my direction it would swerve out of the way. I calmly straightened and but kept my katana out.

"Hello, Shiki-senpai." I said. His blood drop froze in midair but he kept silent.

"I'll take it from here, Yoshino-san." Kaname said, just as calm as I. I nodded and put away the katana, scowling at the vampire between the girl and I. I walked around him slowly so I didn't agitate him and looked at her. There was a nearly healed mark on her neck that was fast closing.

Shiki came and kneeled at my side; I fought down a blush and forced my heart rate to be calm at his closeness. I couldn't help but think of the dream from the night before. I couldn't believe I could be so close now. And his scent… It was exactly as it was in the dream. He reached forward and touched the girl's forehead, affectively wiping her memory and helped put her on my back.

"Arigato, Shiki-senpai." I told him.

"Just Senri," He said. I blushed dark and nodded.

"Goodnight." I said, as I walked back to the dorms, I looked at her student ID and took her to the room she was assigned to, quietly dropping her off in her bed so not to wake her roommate.

_These girls…_ I thought, shaking my head. _They'll be the death of me. That vampire would've killed me. He's too protective of her._ I went to bed later that night, wondering if that could possibly later on be a good thing.

* * *

**Done! Finally! I was having trouble figuring out how to do this one... (-.-") Lilly's not really much of a fighter, more of a peace maker I think. Anyway, hope I did better than in the first chapter! Ja ne! - Akemi**


	4. Another Dream & To Return A Book Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, anything relating to VK, or the OC Lilly Yoshino/Cross.**

**Claimer: I own the plot of this fanfic and the laptop which **_**Impossible**_** is being written on. TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Normal"

_Thinking/Dreams_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

"_**Arigato, Shiki-senpai." I told him.**_

"_**Just Senri," He said. I blushed dark and nodded.**_

"_**Goodnight." I said, as I walked back to the dorms, I looked at her student ID and took her to the room she was assigned to, quietly dropping her off in her bed so not to wake her roommate.**_

_**These girls… I thought, shaking my head. They'll be the death of me. That vampire would've killed me. He's too protective of her. I went to bed later that night, wondering if that could possibly later on be a good thing.**_

* * *

Not long after I had dropped off the girl, I wandered back to my room to get some shut eye. It was a long night; we don't usually have to deal with such nuisances. I sighed and walked into my bathroom for a shower. As I relaxed under the hot water I sighed in bliss. It was heaven.

_The only thing that would make it better would be if Shiki…_ I stopped that train of thought and blushed heavily, shaking my head side to side. As if Shiki would ever want to do that with me! I sighed and got out, turning depressed with my new train of thought.

_It won't ever happen. Why would he even want me? I don't suit him at all._ I sighed again and slipped on my nightgown before collapsing on my bed and hugging the pillow to my chest._ No matter how much I did._ I drifted off to sleep again; unaware of a pair of familiar eyes watching my every move.

* * *

_I shivered in the cold. Patrolling outside during this time of year was the worst! I sighed, wishing I had been faster to dibs patrolling the indoor halls._

"_Cold?" A bored voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned._

"_Shiki-senpai!" I exclaimed in relief. "You scared me."_

"_Gomen," He told me. "But didn't I tell you to call me Senri?" I blushed heavily and looked at the ground with my fingers laced behind my back._

"_R-right, gomenasai Senri-senpai." I apologized. His warm fingers tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. When had he gotten so close? I didn't see or hear him move!_

"_No 'senpai'," He demanded. "Just Senri." I blushed harder._

"_Gomenasai, Senri." I whispered, absolutely sure my face was a bright, cherry red. I could feel the heat from my blush spreading up my neck to accumulate on my cheeks. I could only hope it could be blamed on the snow. He smirked in satisfaction and leaned down to nuzzle my neck._

"_Good girl." He murmured in my ear as he slid on hand to the base of my neck and the other around my waist. He nipped and sucked at it lightly and began moving us. I gasped when I felt my back against a tree._

"_May I?" He asked huskily. "It's been too long since I've tasted you." I nodded, desperate to feel his fangs against my skin. Even if I only ever felt them in my dream, they were wonderful. He kissed and licked at my neck, making the skin tender for his fangs to slide into easier. I whimpered and clutched the front of his shirt._

"_Please, Senri." I begged in a small voice. I shuddered with delight as I felt his teeth scrape my neck and nearly moaned when his fangs pierced my skin. I felt his gently tugs and shuddered again, pressing myself against him._

"_Oh Senri," I moaned. I didn't want this to stop; I wanted to stay close to him like this. All too soon he broke away, kissing and licking the bites until they were healed and nuzzled my neck, sliding a knee between mine and sliding the hand that held my waist down to slide under my skirt and cup my warmth, rubbing and teasing my damp folds._

"_Soon," He whispered. I looked at him in confusion for a second but lost focus when he slid two fingers inside my dripping hole. I gasped and moaned, trying to close my legs to relieve some of the warm pressure that existed between them. __He just held them open wider and thrust in and out at a slow pace. I whimpered and bucked my hips, attempting to make him go faster. He didn't comply but kept a slow, steady pace. _

_I could only blush as he stared at my face, listening to the whimpers and whines coming from my mouth to match whatever lewd expression I was sure I had. He pulled out and brought his fingers up to his lips, making sure I could see the clear juices glitter in the moonlight as he licked them from his fingers. He made a satisfied sound before pulling his fingers from his lips. Leaning down once again, he whispered to me._

_"You know where to find me." He murmured before releasing his hold. "Don't shower before you come." With a quick, chaste kiss he disappeared._

* * *

Bolting upright for the second time, I couldn't figure out what had happened. I blushed heavily as I realized how soaked I had become. I turned to slide off my bed when I noticed the book beside me. It was the one from the last dream. The one I had turned in just yesterday at lunch. Holding a hand to my forehead and contemplated my sanity before getting up to shower_._

_It's probably just my imagination but I might as well go anyway._ I thought as I turned on the water, washing all evidence of my excitement away before dressing again. I didn't bother with my uniform, pulling on my favorite black skinny jeans and black tank top. I pulled on my combat boots and tied back part of my hair before looking in the mirror at my outfit and biting my lip.

_But if it isn't…_ I thought, tracing the stitching on my skinnies. _Wouldn't these just get in the way?_ I pulled back of my boots and wriggled out of my jeans before putting on a black skirt that came to the middles of my thighs and pulled on thigh-high black socks and my boots.

Grabbing the book and throwing on my tan leather jacket I headed out of my dorm room, locking the door behind me and walking in the direction of the library.

* * *

**WOO! Chapter three, done! I'm excited! ^^ R&R so I know if I'm doing alright! Sorry the chapter's short and that it probably seems rushed, I couldn't think of what to do to lead up to the dream really (-.-") but hopefully it can suffice until the next chapter. **

**Mailumia- I hope I caught a few of them, thankfully Microsoft Word is a pretty good beta but neither it nor I are perfect. XD**

**Wikked- I'm glad you like it! I hope I update soon enough you don't.**

**LadyAmazon- I believe so ;) the question is, how will I carry this out? I'm seriously coming up with so many ideas but having trouble deciding which. I think I know what I'll do though :)**


	5. Dreams Become Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, anything relating to VK, or the OC Lilly Yoshino/Cross.**

**Claimer: I own the plot of this fanfic and my own brain which **_**Impossible**_** is being created by. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Normal"

_Thinking/Dreams_

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**It's probably just my imagination but I might as well go anyway. I thought as I turned on the water, washing all evidence of my excitement away before dressing again. I didn't bother with my uniform, pulling on my favorite black skinny jeans and black tank top. I pulled on my combat boots and tied back part of my hair before looking in the mirror at my outfit and biting my lip.**_

_**But if it isn't… I thought, tracing the stitching on my skinnies. Wouldn't these just get in the way? I pulled back of my boots and wriggled out of my jeans before putting on a black skirt that came to the middles of my thighs and pulled on thigh-high black socks and my boots.**_

_**Grabbing the book and throwing on my tan leather jacket I headed out of my dorm room, locking the door behind me and walking in the direction of the library.**_

* * *

I walked quickly through the corridors; they seemed to stretch on forever. I felt like I was insane, doing this; going to the library because of a dream (or dreams, technically.) I finally just started running. I couldn't take the suspense. What did Shiki want with me? Or was he even really there to begin with? The more likely situation was that it was a figment of my imagination brought on by an idiotic crush and reading too many romance novels.

_It would be nice if it were real though…_ The more hopeful voice in my head whispered. I couldn't help but agree.

Opening the door to the library, I entered, quickly shutting it behind me as silently as I could. I walked along isle after isle, row after row of bookcases until I found the section I was looking for. As the rational part of my mind predicted, it was empty. The only life there came from me. A pang of agony hit my chest and I felt tears prickling behind my eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true." I whispered.

"Knew what was too good to be true?" A tenor voice spoke behind me as two arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me flush against his hard, yet slim body. I snapped my head up to look at Shiki's face.

"Senri-senpai…" I whispered in surprise. He frowned and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I thought I told you," He murmured. "To just call me 'Senri'." He nibbled on my ear and I gasped. I felt him grin as he started nibbling down my neck, sucking and licking. I fought back a moan and squirmed in his arms.

"S-Senri! We're in the library!" I gasped out.

"So?" He asked. "It didn't stop you before." I turned cherry red and squirmed more. He just turned me around and pinned me to the bookcase behind me.

"B-but that was just a dream!" I stuttered out.

"Then let's make it a reality." He said before leaning down to kiss me, slightly animalistic. I gasped but moaned. He used that to his advantage, just as he did in the dream. I moaned again as he explored, my own tongue wrestling with his. It was so much better than a dream!

Once again, the book fell to the floor as his tongue won dominance over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped to wrap my legs around his waist of my own accord. He held my weight easily, gripping my ass and kneading it with his fingers. He pressed me harder against the bookcase and I tightened my legs to feel him against me, moaning once again. He thrust up against me and I gasped against his lips before wriggling my hips against his.

He groaned out my name and bucked upwards against me again, kissing down my neck to suckle my neck again. I moaned and tilted my head for more access. He didn't hesitate in taking one hand to knead my breast, pinching my nipple through my bra. I gasped and whimpered as he slid it up my shirt and under my bra, playing and pinching at it. I moaned and ground against him as heat blossomed in the pit of my stomach and wetness pooled between my thighs.

Sliding his hand down my stomach, he lightly traced little designs on my inner thigh, just barely brushing against the hems of my panties. I whimpered and bucked my hips, trying to get him to touch me. I felt his smirk against my neck before he touched me.

"You're so wet, Lilly-chan," He said teasingly. "And I've barely begun touching you." I blushed dark as he creeped his hand up and slid his hand inside. He didn't ask before licking my neck and plunging in his fangs. He already knew my answer. My pleasured whimper turned to a moan when his fingers then followed suit. The sensation of his fingers inside me, thrusting in and out while the gentle tugs at my neck of him sucking my blood into his system was tantalizing. I bucked my hips.

"P-please Senri, faster!" I moaned. I felt his smirk against my neck and whimpered in slight desperation. He kept his teasingly slow pace, but curled his fingers, hitting a spot inside that made my toes curl. "Ah!" I whimpered, bucking my hips again.

He released my neck and licked at the marks, healing them in an instant. I nearly whimpered at the loss but was almost immediately distracted when he moved faster inside me. I moaned instead and moved to grip his shoulders, digging in my nails.

He nuzzled my neck, smirking and picked removed his fingers. This time I did whimper. He held his hand up and, like in my last dream, let me see his fingers soaked with my juices before slowly sucking them away. All but one. Holding it up to my lips he demanded.

"Taste." I complied with a small moan at his arrogant demeanor. If anyone else had tried I would have slapped them but with Senri it was sexy. I wanted more of his domination, I craved it. I thoroughly licked and sucked his finger clean and he placed his hand, once again, on my ass. He lifted me away from the bookcase and walked to a table, setting me down and pulled off my jacket and shirt before reaching behind me to unclip my bra, immediately throwing it into the depths of the library and pushed me down to my back. I blushed and covered my chest, embarrassed at both the small size and that Senri was focusing his stare on it.

"Don't cover yourself." He ordered, pulling my arms away and pinning them above my head in one hand. "I want to see what's mine." I shuddered in delight at his possessive tone. Senri was usually so stoic and uncaring, it made his domination more of a turn on. I was willingly becoming his own little Sub as he became my one and only Dom.

I blushed at where my thoughts went and at the way he was staring at my chest. He looked like a hungry animal, waiting to eat me alive. I squirmed beneath him and whimpered again. He smirked and leaned down to nibble on my collarbone, nipping and sucking his way down my chest to my nipple, taking it in his mouth and suckling it. I moaned and squirmed, his tongue and teeth against my sensitive skin felt amazing!

He released my arms and began kissing down my bare stomach, I didn't notice when he discarded my boots and socks but felt myself get hotter as he pulled away my skirt and panty, throwing them to join my bra. He parted my folds and gazed at my soaked opening. He ran a finger down my slit and smirked.

"How wet you are, Lilly." I blushed the color of cherries again. "I bet you can't wait for my cock to be in your tight, wet pussy." I nearly moaned at his dirty talk. It was so out of character for Senri, but so hot at the same time. I felt myself get wetter at his words and I whimpered in longing, and squirmed.

Holding my hips still, he parted my legs wider with his shoulders and leaned down. I arched my neck when I felt his tongue lick me from slit to clit. He sucked on it then, rolling it lightly between his teeth. I released a strangled moan at the sensations and felt him snicker against me. I was too far in heaven to care. He lapped his way down to my slit once again and pressed his tongue hard against it. I could feel myself begin to open but he didn't push in. I wanted him to push in me, have his tongue taste the juices from my core. I blushed at my longing for it and whimpered when he didn't push in.

"P-please Senri!" I moaned, a hand moving to tug on his hair. He smirked.

"Please what?" He asked. "What do you want?" I blushed dark. Surely he wasn't going to…

"You have to tell me what you want, Lilly." He said.

"P-please lick me." I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked before pressing his tongue in the same manner, slightly harder. Close, so, so close to being inside me.

"Please!" I whimpered loudly. "Fill me with your tongue Senri! I need it in my cunt, licking and tasting me!" I was surprised at the words that tumbled in a rush from my mouth but I couldn't help it. I needed him. Then and there, in any way possible.

"As you wish." He said with a smirk before plunging his tongue into me, deviling as deep inside as it could; curling to hit the spot from before. I whimpered and bucked my hips as he began a fast pace. I wanted him so badly! He held me still and continued his torture. Soon my legs were shaking; it was like a coil began to tighten, nearly ready to spring back. He sensed my desperate need for release and continues faster, eating me out and groaning at my taste.

It was all too much, the coil was wound to tight, the spring sprang back and I half screamed his name in pleasure. He lapped at the juices spilling from my core, licking me clean then licking more. He had me whimpering and begging again in no time.

"P-please Senri!" I moaned out. "I need you now! I need you inside me!"

He smirked and pulled away, stripping his school uniform. I sat up and stopped him at his belt with a mischievous grin.

"Allow me." I said as I began to strip away his pants. He had his shoes and socks off before I had his pants undone, making the process of undressing him that much quicker. I grasped his thick member and stroked lightly, lingering on the head. He groaned and let his head fall on my shoulder, nuzzling it and bucked his hips forward. I grinned wider and stroked harder, enjoying the feeling of pleasure at his reaction to my gentle touch.

I kept stroking him harder but not faster, teasing him as he did me. With no warning at all he had me pinned once again, his lips crushed to mine as he rubbed his cock against my opening. Breaking away he stored at my face, stroking it gently.

"This will hurt. Just tell me when to start." He said. I nodded as he guided himself inside. I gasped at the pain and squeezed my eyes shut, tears falling from them immediately. He kissed them away and held still until my body adjusted to the intruding object. I nodded and he kissed me to help distract me from the last bit of pain.

Soon it was gone, only pleasure remained and I was soon moaning and writhing beneath him, bucking my hips to bring him deeper inside. He growled and slipped out, turning me and bending me over the table before thrusting back inside all the way to the hilt. I arched my back in pleasure and moaned his name.

He moved fast and hard, the table rocked beneath me from the sheer force and he angled himself to hit that same spot from before. I arched even more and moaned again. He whipped my hair away from my shoulder and tore into it with possessiveness, spreading my legs wider with his. It was too much. I couldn't hold it in. I screamed his name as I released around him, my walls tightening and fluttering around him. He grunted and came inside me, his semen shooting to impregnate my womb. I didn't care in the slightest.

He pulled out long enough to dress us just barely decently before picking me up bridal style and carrying me back to my room. Entering and locking the door behind us, he discarded our clothes and lay us down in my bed; spooning me and slipping back inside to feel my warmth surround him. He licked at the wound on my shoulder to heal it the rest of the way and snuggled me close. I smiled with a sigh.

"I love you, Senri." I told him.

"I love you." He replied before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**WOO! Last chapter! I thank my readers, my reviewers, and of course Ninja, who gave me the OC.**

**LadyAmazon- I'd say this answers you, ne? ;)**

**keykeybaby6- I'm glad! I hope I didn't disappoint with the last chapter!**

**Wikked- Yeah it was bugging me too but it all lead up to this which is why I went ahead and posted it. That and I had no idea what to write outside of the dreaming and thinking. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this last chapter!**


	6. Not A Chapter, Just A Petition

Hello everybody. My name is Akemi (pen name. I'd rather not give out my real first name because my last name is my real one… or half of it…

But that's unimportant.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because let's face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fics policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but let's be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quantity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does have a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction from what I can tell but I'm underage so I'm not allowed to read them even if I wanted to… I've been told many of them can be terrifying. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagiarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless of whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Constitution_, but also basic_ human right_s, which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to). The details can be found in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. I personally, am just now beginning to become more comfortable showing my writings in general thanks to fanfiction, and all of mine so far have been rated M because of lemons (or future lemons in the some cases). It's an even greater confidence booster that my readers all seem to like my lemons and makes it more comfortable for me to show my writings. If any of mine were to be taken down, I'd be crushed and most likely wouldn't post again for a long time, if at all. As dramatic as it seems, my self-confidence in general is next to nothing but if any of my writings do come off then I can promise you it'll barely be above nonexistent. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or age block the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Akemi Spangler

(This is a slightly edited version of a petition by Chasing Noerah. I was reading an UlquiHime fanfic and saw this petition in what I thought was a second chapter and agreed whole-heartedly that fanfiction dot net is being unfair to writers like us who enjoy writing erotic fanfics and posting them.)


End file.
